


Sweet Refrain

by Mariyannu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, School idol festival - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternative Lifestyles, Books, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartwarming, Ink, Light Angst, Made For Each Other, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Past Lives, Rare Pairings, Riko Fears The Sea, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyannu/pseuds/Mariyannu
Summary: A small collection of one-shots. Each story is independent, with no relation whatsoever, making them enjoyable for everyone since there will be a story for almost every ship.✧ Chapter 1: Ohara Mari/Kurosawa Dia & Tsushima Yoshiko/Kurosawa Ruby✧ Chapter 2: Minami Kotori/Nishikino Maki✧ Chapter 3: Yazawa Nico/Toujou Nozomi✧ Chapter 4: Hanamaru Kunikida/Takami Chika✧ Chapter 5: Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko✧ Chapter 6: Hanamaru Kunikida/Kurosawa Ruby





	1. Clay

"Good thing you came by! I didn't know what to do with so much candy. Ruby brought them the other day from class but, for some reason, she left me these super extravagant flavours. The last one I ate tasted like fish oil. Geez, I wonder where she got them from..."

Yoshiko laughed after finishing her sentence.

She slowly opened his eyes, sheepishly observing me, believing that in some corner of my soul I would pity her. Her phone call took me by surprise, saying that it was a life or death emergency.

The teal haired girl made me ditch my study partners after having planned a rigorous meeting to review the topics that would be included at the end of the year college exams.

Of course, I wouldn't be as angry as I am now if it were not for a slight detail.

Yoshiko lied about the life or death emergency, by saying Ruby was the one in danger! How could she involve my little sister like this! That's wrong! And they're even supposed to be dating and living together... I knew that it wasn't a good idea to let Ruby come to live with her to Numazu!

_However, the worst part of all of this is.._

"Aw, Yoshiko-chan!" with a stunning smile, the blonde girl who was standing next to me placed both hands on her waist. "That's so sweet of you but do you know how uncomfortable it is to ride during the RUSH HOUR on the train?"

Mari followed me along all the way, saying that it would be fun.

"But I told Dia-san that I would pay for both of your train fares!"

I sighed when Yoshiko finished her response, glancing at her.

"You should have told us the truth instead of saying that Ruby was in danger!"

"C'mon, Dia, don't be like that! Anyway, I can't stand that group of girls in the study meeting. They put on so much makeup to attract the guys as if it were a MIXER and then they end up looking like clowns!" To reaffirm her point, Mari fixed her study glasses with her index finger, then closed her eyes, amused.

_She should use them more often. They suit her so much..._

"See, Dia-san? Everything ended well." I could see how Yoshiko took advantage of Mari's distraction by changing the subject.

"It didn't! You have to learn, Yoshiko. We will not always be there to attend to every whim of yours!" I reaffirmed.

"They aren't whims! And call me Yohane! And, and, and, and, what about Mari-san's whims', huh?" she pointed carefully, trying not to be detected, given that the aforementioned was still talking alone, without noticing that nobody was listening.

"That's different," I argued, straightening the collar of my blouse.

"What is the difference between your girlfriend and your little sister's girlfriend? Just because I can't offer you what she can just because our cup sizes are different and we are dating different people, it doesn't mean that..."

"Goodbye, Yoshiko," I interrupted sharply and then added a smile at the end.

A very, intimidating smile.

Seeing my former underclassman recoil with fear was, curiously, pleasurable. I took Mari's wrist tightly, guiding her towards the exit of the apartment complex.

"Let's go."

However, before we managed to close the door from Yoshiko's place, she suddenly placed her right foot, being able to block my attempt. The teal haired girl pulled her hand out of the tiny space, desperate. Sweat ran down her forehead, determined.

For some curious reason, today, it wasn't inspiring at all. Rather, it made me angrier. She always gave it her all and that was one of the things that charmed Ruby. Despite that, I stepped her foot to finally escape.

"Ah, Dia, you didn't have to be so cruel to her," Mari said as she looked at the bag full of candy. "It is true that sometimes it's a bit annoying how she uses Ruby as her excuse to see us or the way in which she exaggerates her messages. That reminds me of that time in which..."

I turned my face towards her. I took her by the shoulders, pressing my face to hers. Watching her so closely made me doubt. Doubt if it really was the right thing to do. I held her even more, raising my voice once it escaped my lips.

"Shut up, Ohara. Shut up and start running."

I grabbed her wrist just to start running down the stairs, afraid that Yoshiko would come after us.

Mari did not resist, which facilitated our escape.

Once outside, on the street, I released her to recover the lost air.

My physical endurance had dropped considerably after I devoted a lot of time to studying, having minimal time to do some sporting activity or even dance to our old songs.

I raised my face, in order to find that girl who entered my heart, breaking that shell that had I formed on my own during my high school days. She had no idea how hard it had been to do it.

I never told her, and I never will. Mari brought thousands of emotions to my world, many that I am still learning, being impossible to count them with my fingers.

Once I found those amber eyes, I lost myself in that strange face that she has been wearing lately.

She was fantasizing, lost in a world I don't understand.

Daydreaming, she didn't realize that she was laughing, lost in an illusion she had made. Both hands were on her cheeks, completely flushed, the bag of candy dancing every time she released some squeal of emotion.

"Ahaha ... ahahaha ..."

That and more onomatopoeias that transmitted her love went out without meaning.

"I'm sorry, Mari..." I went straight to her, hugging her without a hint of doubt. Her arms fell, Mari's face returning to normal. "I don't like to do that. I don't understand what you see in me when I treat you like that."

"I don't know either. But I LOVE IT!" she replies with joy, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it destroys me on the inside," I said when I let her go, then took her by the hand and started on her way home. "This relationship is strange."

"Don't think too much about it, all relationships have their own strange thing!" she replies, moving her arm, and then jumping with joy, her shadow growing with each leap as dusk dies on the horizon.

I enjoyed every moment at her side.

The candy bag was still with her, and she pulled out a smile.

I turned my back on her, suddenly.

I listened softly as she rummaged through the candy bag.

Curious, I noticed how a small orange ball, or maybe even brown, was received by her tongue. I lost myself in how she tasted it, and then let go of a face full of regret. Her body trembled, her glasses slid over her nose and she hugged herself.

"What is this!? It has an AWFUL taste!" she exclaimed, her voice calling the attention of some pedestrians across the street. "No wonder Ruby left them alone and didn't eat them. This girl can be an angel but at the same time a demon, she has surpassed Yoshiko, AMAZING! She really ate all the good ones, leaving the ones that taste horrible and have ULTRA rare flavours. Your sister is formidable."

"What does it taste like?" I dared to ask.

"Hmm..." she crossed her arms, meditating. "Clay...?"

"Clay?"

Mari kept on complaining.

I kept my eyes on the sidewalk in front of us.

Then to my surroundings.

The place was desolate.

I like to hear her talk.

Letting her chatter be mine alone.

But this time I wanted something more.

I wanted to take away that unpleasant taste from her.

I turned my face, to steal her hands to come towards me and go straight to his lips.

"Huh?" she was speechless once we separated.

"See ya tomorrow, Mari. I'll call you later if you want."

"Oh, okay..." she replied, mildly confused.

Once I was far away, I went into an alley.

I leaned my back against the wall, savouring the candy that was moments ago in Mari's mouth.

_It really does taste like clay, huh._


	2. Light Love Song

The nuances of the sunset were something she loved. The amber coloured eyed girl could always hear the singing of birds in the sky. A rhythmic flutter that made her extend her arms towards the infinite, wanting to fly like them. She liked to fly, to be in the air, and she loved the feeling of the wind caressing her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt her nose itching, until she remembered. It was the dandelion she had in hand.

The wind intensified, the water at her feet wanting to steal what little time she had left. Kotori didn't know if she should go.

Her heart was beating in anticipation after remembering a certain someone's invite to meet up in the nearby park. Her uniform rocked, wanting to dance among the tiny waves that formed on her bare feet.

Now the sky turned violet.

With a simple sigh, the dandelion flew towards dusk, Kotori wishing to pout. It had not been her intention to leave them free. She wanted to apply their beauty to her current floral design dress, and now she could not do it.

A pair of them returned with the wind, they whispering a melody she knew very well.

She knew that she had to go.

Kotori followed the song, chasing the trail of the dandelion in the wind.

The sky stretched before her gaze, wings forming on her back to fly into the distant voice. She could see musical notes around her, dancing and dancing a rhythm she did not know.

Her imagination came to a close after seeing **her** sitting on a swing.

The red-haired girl rocked a little.

Kotori tilted her face.

The last trace of the dandelion fell between the distance that separated them.

"I'm sorry I threw away your designs at lunch. I thought they were dirty napkins."

"No worries, they weren't pretty anyway!"

Kotori sat next to Maki, stretching her feet on the adjoining swing after pushing herself.

"I really thought they were dirty napkins."

"It's okay, Maki-chan! It's so not you to make a big fuss about this!"

"I thought you wouldn't come here, you were angry at the end of lunchtime and you didn't talk to me when college ended. It was... unusual to see you like that."  
  
"More than anything it was because Honoka messed up a bit our science project during class... And I got a bit tired of playing peacekeeper between her and Umi, ehehe ♥"

"You're without your shoes on."

Kotori looked at her feet. Her fingers gleamed thanks to the park's lanterns. She wondered how she did not notice before.

By following the traces of the dandelion she forgot her shoes and socks in the sand.

Maki smiled.

She took out her own, no matter how much Kotori protested.

"I prefer to catch cold."

"But you have a concert this weekend, Maki-chan! You just started your solo career recently...!"

"I care more about you than that concert."

The night shone on them two, Kotori playing with Maki's shoes.

Those were small details that can go unnoticed but, the most beautiful thing about their love, is the fact that it is not necessary to express what they feel through words, but by actions that gesticulate more than they seem.

Maki started to sing and Kotori hummed by her side.

The dandelion took flight, following the song of the wind about the love both girls share.


	3. I'll Always be Smiling

The first thing you did when you saw me was taking out a permanent marker. Afterwards, you drew a very big smile on the yellow balloon, handing it to me.

"What's this all about?"

"Can't I celebrate with you, Nicocchi?" Nozomi pulled me by the arms, both balloons floating beside us with each step we took.

"It was just a silly body ache! I still don't get why I got to stay over at the hospital just because of that..."

She turned around, her clothes playing with the wind that enveloped us.

The birds stopped their chirping, the clear sky being our observer on the abandoned highway. Nozomi took a seat after arranging a rebel lock from her pigtails, placing her balloon in front of her face. It looked like a big floating head, causing me to hold back a laugh.

"Have you ever thought that sometimes, even if we look at things, they disappear? I have turned around and voilá, I'm gone."

"You haven't disappeared, your face is being replaced by a gigantic happy face," I said, holding back a laugh from her childish gesture.

"Opportunities are the same. They disappear when you turn your back on them."

I bit my lips, knowing what she meant. I had the chance to do it years ago before I went abroad to study in order to become a songstress... or well, to become a full-fledged actress to dance in plays while singing, putting it bluntly.

When our group disbanded and everyone went on their own way, I asked a question to Nozomi I can't forget until today.

 

> _"If you could stop me, would you do it?"_

However, I didn't want to ruin her future as well. And sometimes, even if I shuddered her words, I just couldn't forget them at all.

_Because I couldn't achieve my dreams... And I'm sure she knows it._

"Sit next to me," with her characteristic and lovely nasal voice, Nozomi moved the balloon while pointing the empty, desolated and abandoned highway.

I obeyed, observing the yellow balloon.

She tilted her face, momentarily being able to observe the features that had changed over the years. Nozomi kept on being as charming as always.

I continued with my own balloon, not daring to do the same as her.

"Why do you lie to yourself, Nicocchi? However you face the circumstances, be it in the past, present or future, you will regret it forever."

"I didn't want to take away what you fought so hard to achieve." I blurted out.

Nozomi had managed to make herself a big name with her fortune telling, being even the host of her own TV programme.

"Sometimes I think we don't speak in the same wave..." she stretched only one arm to not let go of the balloon. "What do you mean by what you just said?"

"Weren't we talking about how I lost the opportunity of you not letting me go? O-Or at least I thought that was lowkey implied!"

"Nico-chan, that happened a long time ago. You came back! Now I'm here, with you!"

My cheeks flushed with the huge misunderstanding.

"So? Then what were you talking about then?"

"You lied thinking that it was a simple body ache. That's why I'll take care of all your regrets with a smile."

"Wouldn't you be lying to yourself too without knowing if that smile is false or real?" I placed the balloon on my face, now being two big stupid hand drawn smiles that exchanged words.

"You taught me how to smile towards life... You taught all of us! To smile towards life, because it's short. We never know when our end will come!"

"Nozomi..."

"That's why I'll always be by your side. Filled with happiness because life is simply wonderful."

She extended both of her arms now, the balloon losing itself in the infinite sky. The purple haired girl approached me, taking out the balloon in front of me to be face to face.

Holding my cheeks with her delicate palms, she rested her forehead against mine with sweetness.

"I will be with you for all eternity. Supporting you. Taking care of you. Even giving you a bath when it is necessary. After all, I miss playing with that certain part of your cute body!"

I could not help laughing with that last one line.

"For now, my situation isn't so critical... I think," I said with a nervous laugh.

A melody began to sound, filling our surroundings with happiness.

"I'll regret it if I don't start right now. Maybe when the time comes I will be terrible giving you baths!"

"I don't think so."

I finally sat down.

She crouched holding me.

I let go of the balloon, both meeting in the clouds, floating and floating towards an uncertain tomorrow, just like ours.

We don't know at what exact moment I will leave this world like them.

Because my sickness has no cure.

However, she's my hope now. The only hope I have.

Nozomi will be next to me, being my reason to smile at life.

She is my life.

"I love you, Nozomi."

Sinking inside her caresses, she clung more to my forehead, laughing as if there was no tomorrow, forgetting the uncertainty that, one day, she will let me go like those smiling balloons in the sky, our smiles disappearing forever like a vague memory of yesterday.


	4. Fairytale

When Chika woke up from another dream, she wondered what she might have seen. It appeared that she had a hat, and she thought that perhaps she had been the daughter of some hatter. There was also another girl; a girl who she could never see her face and her name was on the tip of her tongue. Chika wrote it down in her dream journal and left her room.

Shiitake had escaped again.

Chika pulled out her umbrella, running in search of the elusive dog. He could be calm and peaceful, but sometimes, just sometimes, he would become stubborn and wish to run without looking back.

It was for that reason that she did not notice when she came to a multicoloured alley. It seemed different, unique and strange. Chika thought that maybe she had gone through some burrow and was transported to Wonderland; or just those streets where artists could free their imagination and fill the world with colours.

 _Woof_.

The orange haired girl looked up and there was Shiitake, licking his paws on the edge of the window. She approached stealthily, trying not to make any noise with the puddles caused by the rain. Although, why did she take out an umbrella? Was it really raining? Now that she notices, the sun was shining in the sky. Chika looked away from the glorious blue to see that she no longer had the umbrella in her hand, and the rain was now inside the house, he was able to see it behind Shiitake, who had now gone to bed and slept peacefully.

"Mm, I'll tell it to you again, little friend!"

Chika remained static, not knowing when that girl had appeared. Simply, when she opened her eyes, she was there. Chika felt short of breath and did everything in her capabilities so that, when inhaling air, she was imperceptible.

"This fairy tale that nobody has heard... Well, only you, big doggie. I wonder if you have an owner. You wear a necklace and you are always neat and well groomed. They must love you very much." She crossed both arms behind the back of her neck and Chika sensed that the girl smiled.

"I'm not very good at this but, I like reading. So it should be easy to write a short story!"

Chika's heart began to pound with excitement. Something magical was about to begin.

"The time of saying farewell would arrive soon, they both knew it very well," the mysterious girl squatted to be at Shiitake's height and caress his head. "They wanted to talk a lot but, time wasn't enough; the couple laughed in unison, _The day is in a hurry_ , they said and they stopped that thought when they returned to the beginning of their adventure."

Shiitake whined, pleased with the show of affection.

"Hm, yes, you are a good dog. I wonder if you let any stranger treat you with such confidence, although we are not so strangers anymore. You're always here when I'm here," a ray of light made its way through the clouds, hitting the girl. Chika again wanted to see her face. "Oh, the sun came out... I would like to shine like the sun. They always say that I am very happy and even sometimes too much that I get to be annoying but I do not consider myself a brilliant person since... I can not shine on my own. It is not so easy to dye a colour in white, like the same light."

The girl sighed.

"There is a continuation to this story that I am telling you, do you want to listen to it?"

Chika nodded, even though she knew the question was not directed at her.

" _We have not seen each other for a long time_ , said the heart beats that increased in both of them, feeling the pulse of their resplendent lives. Even if you receive someone's love, they will not leave. If we see those stars that lie before us but are thousand light years away... yet they cease to exist in just a few seconds on Earth...

A lump formed in Chika's throat.

"I must be rambling, right? What I want to say is... that it is the kind of story about people that will see each other even if thousands and thousands of years pass. About promises. Promises between two people.

Shiitake barked, pleased; the girl scratched her head in frustration.

"Zura! I know it does not make sense, but it was the first thing that came out last night... do you really think so, doggy? "he lets out a long sigh. "This happens to me for trying to write something that is based off from my own experience instead of creating it from my imagination."

Chika turned her umbrella. It had returned to her hands, once again, without explanation. She smiled, taking a step forward.

"I liked it very much," she applauded with happiness.

The girl turned around static, against the figure she saw.

"Chika-chan...?"

"Do I know you?" She blinked, the world near the little house of colours lighting up a few.

"I knew we would meet again! No matter how many thousands of years passed, I knew we would see each other again!" the mysterious girl ran to hold her hands, radiating warmth with her touch. The umbrella disintegrated when it fell to the ground. The girl repeated the words of her story: "We have not seen each other for a long time."

"Hana...maru...chan?"

Memories overtook Chika.

Thousands of memories.

From other worlds.

Thousands of worlds.

One where she seemed to be an idol.

Another where she was an alchemist.

She even thought of seeing another one where she was a princess.

All those worlds that she believed illusions to be dreams, turned out to be other lives.

 _Lives where I always knew Hanamaru_.

"Yes, Chika-chan! Yes!"

The sunset had arrived.

"The day seems to be in a hurry"

"Well, it can wait a little longer, because at last, I found you again, zura."

"It was a promise between the two of us. I could not break it!"

Chika remembered. She remembered everything she had lived with Hanamaru in past lives. That they were not just an illusion in their dream, but that it had been a reality. A distant reality in other worlds but, undoubtedly, their reality.


	5. Serendipity

Her heart was beating in anticipation that it was not a right choice to take her out for a walk. The doctors said she needed to rest but that a short, casual walk that didn't cause stress would be beneficial. There was no sun and the sky was grey, reflecting their insecurities. Dia hit her cheeks, giving herself security before turning around. She was there, standing, following her without saying a word, from time to time losing herself in small stones on the road and then stopped, and stopped without explanation. Dia squeezed her knuckles, frustrated.

Maybe it had been a bad idea.

"We are almost there."

Riko looked at her, her blue dress dancing with the wind. She blinked, not answering.

"We are almost there," Dia repeated

Riko saw the sky, losing herself in a seagull.

"We are almost there."

Riko turned her gaze to her and smiled. Again she had not heard, no matter how hard she looked directly at her. Dia accepted it as part of her everyday life, but it still hurt. A lot. Very much. Her throat hurt and her body felt the same. No, it did not hurt. Burned was a better definition. Everything burned. Her body burned. Her heart burned.

"Yocchan told me the other day that Mari took him to meet someplace in Europe the other day."

Yes, Riko had not heard her speak at all.

"Is that so? I am very happy for her. They say Europe is a wonderful place," I replied.

"Mm," she nodded.

The silence remained for ten eternal minutes, not knowing how to engage in any other conversation. It was difficult for her. Riko usually forgets that she was talking, and it was difficult to find a topic that didn't prolong so much. That's why her conversations were reduced to a mere exchange of words.

She would be distracted by something else and, in that way, she would not feel so guilty for being bad company for her.

However, Dia felt disgusted with that way of thinking but, it was true. She wanted to talk to her about a lot of topics. But Riko would not be able to keep the thread of it, and she would cut it herself. Dia opted for short topics instead and so do not feel bad about making her fight to keep Riko fighting to keep into them, in reality, it was Dia who clung to that thread.

"Riko?"

She stopped to see her crouched looking at an azalea on the lawn.

Patience and modesty.

Little by little she lost them. Ironic situation.

Riko, often, has problems organizing her activities. That's why, once, Dia decided to give her a schedule and an agenda. That did not help much, so Riko made a cork board to hang notes of she what should do. It did not work either. She lost the notes; she forgot to hang them.

Riko, too, does not pay enough attention to details or make careless mistakes. Not intentionally, but people without the necessary patience lose their temper with it. It happened recently. With a pair of scissors, cutting her hair. She used a very long and almost, only almost, cut her neck by accident.

There, Dia lost everything. Scream. She exploded.

Riko standing, in the room.

She tilted her face without understanding. Riko smiled. The red-haired girl asked what she was doing there. She apologized for her mistake, that she would not be distracted again. That she would endeavour not to do more than six things at once, especially when one is dangerous. That she would go to a hairdresser instead of postponing it by requiring a lot of attention.

In the end, she ended up in the hospital. It was the best. Many external stimuli affected her already advanced attention deficit.

"We are about to arrive."

The girl got up and, this time, she heard it.

"Where?"

"Only look towards the horizon."

Dia took her hands, fearing the worst.

There was Uchiura's coast line. Empty, not a soul hovering. Dia's body burned as if many cigars in his arms, legs, chest were extinguished at the same time.

A tear came out of Riko's eye, and her heart burned.

It had been a bad idea.

Riko hates the sea.

Why did I think it would be a good idea?

Oh, because I long for the past.

Dia believed that helping her overcome a fear of the past would result in something beneficial.

She only lied to himself.

I wanted Riko back.

That Riko full of light.

"Sorry."

She did not seem to have noticed that a tear welled up in her eye, so she replied.

"Why? The sea is beautiful." Said Riko

Her words melted in Dia's body.

The plan had been very simple, really. Riko, with attention deficit, could have enjoyed the sea for what it is. Riko hates the sea. The sea always wanted to take her, so, once, Dia tried to teach her to swim so that it never happened again. Now, taking advantage of her condition, she wanted to show it for what it is to knowing that her inattention deficit would be beneficial.

But now he wanted the Riko who would say he hates the sea.

Because she is taking advantage of Riko's illness to make her appreciate something and overcome her fear.

"You can see the lights of the city being reflected on the surface. A reflection of all those little lives that go from one side to the other. Everything here, to infinity."

Again Dia was wrong.

"Riko..."

"I know I'll be wrong with this but, thanks for bringing me here. I think I've never seen such a beautiful sea."

Riko hates the sea. The sea always wanted to take her away. So, once, Dia tried to teach her to swim so that it never happened but, in reality, Riko taught her how to swim. Swim, so she does not sink into despair.

Dia hugged her, wishing she never got out of Riko's arms.

"I love you."

"It's nice to see the lights in the water."

Again Riko did not hear her.

It got lost in the lights in the water, and that's okay.


	6. Words Written in Ink

When Hanamaru opened her eyes, what surrounded her was no surprise.

"I ... uh ... I think I have a big crush in Ruby. Her face is so small. That makes her lovely to be a suitable little demon!

Different tonalities Different nuances.

"What about you?" Yoshiko leans against the window, struggling for Hanamaru to join the conversation no matter how much she knows it will end up failing.

"What about what?" She said, pretending ignorance.

"Zuramaru..." She sighed, lifting her shoulders as she dragged a chair to sit on the opposite side of Hanamaru's desk, looking at her. Then, she chooses to point to a corner of the class. "There, there."

Hanamaru's world turned white. She did not know why. A premonition ran inside her. A very big one she did not know how to explain it, it was difficult to define it... Her heart got stuck in her throat, with a lot of desire to cry. It was hard to understand the reason. Among the crowd of anonymous faces, there was standing in the door of the class, a girl.

A short pink pigtailed hair that fit perfectly, next to a charming smile, chatted animatedly with a girl who had long black hair on the other side.

"I've never talked to her before," she replied indifferently.

"Me neither, but we're talking about her face!" Yoshiko emphasizes.

"Her face..." Ruby is lost in the shine of the green eyes of the student, who looked excited about their own topic of conversation. "It's average."

"What?!" Yohane fainted in the chair. "Well, Dia-san also has green eyes and a pretty face!"

"Um, Dia-san is equal to average, zura." Hanamaru ends.

"You've got to be kidding."

※※※

Once the end of class bell rang, Hanamaru stood up and readied his things at the desk. He kept what he read and was preparing to leave, although, against all odds, something unexpected happened to break her monotony.

"You were reading something during the last period."

The pink haired girl was behind her, with both hands behind her back and she was staring at her, eyes full of curiosity overflowing.

"Was it manga?" She finished her question, tilting her face innocently.

"Goethe."

"Goethe? What is that?" The girl looked lost.

"A person. This is one of his books, zura." Hanamarua extended it to her. "Here you have it."

"Oh, I see. It was not the title of the book," she laughed. "It's good?"

"Do you read many books?" not knowing how to respond, Hanamaru chose to launch a question.

"I do not read during class but, I love them" with both eyes closed, she gave her the warmest smile Hanamaru had ever felt before. "Like the fairy tales of the Grimm brothers."

And there the illusion stopped to be interrupted by the same magic.

"So... like... Snow White?"

"Yep. Snow White."

※※※

"Zuramaru... I thought you said you were not into her..." During the break, Yoshiko kidnapped Hanamaru to the main hall. "You two were talking a lot, it looked like a storm of words!"

"It's not a big deal, zura..." sighed Hanamaru, exhausted by the abduction.

"Must be nice... get to talk to Ruby..."

"Really?" The honey-eyed girl questioned herself, having not thought about it that much.

"It's hard to get close, especially because Dia-san is by her side in her spare time and becomes like a beast if anyone wants to approach Ruby."

※※※

"Hm? Are you lending them to me?" The girl was holding a copy of the books of Snow White, Rapunzel and Cinderella. Genuinely surprised, her face turns pink.

"Yes. I brought a lot," Hanamaru opens a bag, revealing more books by the Grimm brothers and the smile in the other girl grows with intensity.

"Many thanks!"

"Don't you think that's a nice gesture, Ruby?" Said Dia, who was once more an intruder in the classroom.

«Her face is so small. That makes her lovely!»

Hanamaru was lost in Ruby. Illuminated, illuminated by her very light and aura, painting her surroundings in a multicoloured glow to the sound of the laughter of the girl who, little by little, entered her little bubble.

Oh, I understand. I already know what Yoshiko meant.

"Oh, are you interested in this style of books, Dia-san, zura?" Hanamaru stopped laughing with a question.

"Hm? Me?" Dia blinked, taking her by surprise. "Um, yes."

"After Ruby finishes with these, you should read them. One of the stories in the third book is very good."

"Are you sure? I feel something wrong taking them like that even if we are sisters."

"Do not worry, zura!"

Ruby watched the talk inwardly, almost without blinking. Once Hanamaru handed her a bag with other books, Ruby's green eyes shone with happiness as she watched the small circle grow little by little through words written in ink.

"T-Thanks," Dia receives the books and hugs them. "And um, I apologize."

"You're welcome?" Hanamaru replied somewhat confused.

Ruby understood the reason. Dia sometimes is usually reserved with some things, especially if someone who does not know offers to lend something that is valuable to them.

"It looks like we'll have a reading contest then, big sis!" Ruby mentions, excited.

"Bzz, bzz, You're wrong!. You are going to read them first!" She responds, crossing her arms and giving her the bag of books by force.

"Oh, right," interrupts Hanamaru without thinking. "A very good book came out recently."

"Oh, I think I know which one you are talking about!" Dia continued. "I already read it and it's excellent."

Words made of ink floated around Ruby, a warm aura forming between the three as she felt the tender beat of her heart increase after having the covers in her hands, next to the presence of the silent but kind Hanamaru Kunikida.

※※※

"Thank you for the books! They were very interesting!

Ruby appeared in the morning, thirteen days later, in front of Hanamaru's desk.

"Here you go."

"You brought more!" Ruby was surprised. "How many books do you have?!"

"One of the rooms in my house is basically a mini-bookstore," Hanamaru had to hide a nervous laugh because of so much emotion on the part of the girl.

"Sounds wonderful. I'd love to see it," the pink-haired girl embraces the bag, imagining the place.

"Well, you can do it. Do you want to come?"

Silence. Silence enveloped them. Hanamaru did not understand what was happening, while Ruby was frozen, only to react seconds after her heart started to beat again and to regain her composure.

"Oh perfect. And do not worry, I will not do anything weird!" She justifies herself, with a slight blush for the uncomfortable atmosphere that Ruby herself had formed.

"Hmm?" Hanamaru did not know that answer.

They both stood, not knowing where to look.

※※※

"Wow, there are millions!"

"Be careful. It has not been cleaned in a good time so there might be a lot of dust ..."

"Ah ...!"

But Hanamaru was interrupted just as Ruby extended her arm to a shelf, dusting her uniform and sneezing. That same day they had decided to go home and the honey-haired girl did not have the time to clean it.

"I-I'm sorry, are you okay?" Nervously, she extends her hand through the cloud of dust to find her refining her throat.

"Yes, sorry. I got more excited than necessary." She apologizes for the problem caused. "This book caught my attention."

Hanamaru's eyes opened wider than usual, her eyes hitting an old and wasted cover. Among the blots, you could see a woman in a shawl and nothing else, calling more attention to Ruby's fingers caressing the hardcover.

"The title is scratched ... what is it about?"

"It's about a day before the end of the world. I think so," Hanamaru opens it but, the words were hardly understood.

"Hm ..." Ruby placed a finger under her chin. "The end of the Earth? Japan?"

"The Earth, if I'm not mistaken ... everyone panics" Hanamaru continued going through.

"Then everyone dies the next day?"

"Yes ... Although I do not remember very well everything that happens," selfless, Hanamaru closed it. "Maybe because they know that the world is about to end, they have no motivation to do anything."

Again, an awkward silence reigned between them, Hanamaru looking to the left and Ruby to the right, surrounded by all the words they wanted to say except that they were written on paper.

 


End file.
